rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Reba Hart
'Featured Page' This Page is March 2012's featured page! 'Reba Nell McKinney-Hart ' Reba is the strong, witty, and struggling main character of the show. Reba is a single mother (see Brock-Reba relashionship) who works as a real estate agent for cameron realty.. The core of her family, her personality is stong and fearless, but lovers her children. .In the final season she finaly admits that Barbra Jean is he best friend. 'Reba's Relashionships' ﻿ ''Brock Hart'' Reba's and her vain ex-husband have a complicated relashionship. Brock left Reba for his dental hygenist Barbra Jean after learning she is pregnant from their earlier affair. Reba is non-trusting and often irritated of Brock. Even though, Brock and Reba have a generally good relationship for being divorced, which Reba has stated that is becasue of thier kids. ''Brian Brian was Reba's shortterm boyfriend whom she broke up with on Valentine's Day. Terry Terry was set up with Reba by Barbra Jean in hopes they would get along which at first they didnt but when he dropped his "cool guy" act they got along so well that it made Barbra Jean jealous. Dr. Morgan Dr. Morgan is a psychiatrist who worked with Brock and Barbra Jean during thier seperation. And during which time Barbra Jean became attracted to him and so was Reba. Later, Reba ends up dating him until he goes out of town but when he comes back Reba makes the shocking discovery that he is Married. Terry Holliway Reba's boyfriend whom owned a bar when they were in college, He was set to propose to Reba but was let down when she told Terry that he couldn't because she loved Brock, he passed away in 2002. Parker Reynolds Parker Reynolds is a wealthy business man who used to date Reba in high school and later after her divorce, they broke up both times becasue according to Reba, he is a bad kisser. Bill The Carpenter'' Bll was a carpemter that Reba Hart hired to fix her sink after Brock messed it up. Bill was trying to plan a date with reba to pick out a new faucet and reba politely declined due to the fact that her divorce was not yet final. ''Greg Hewitt Greg Hewitt Briefly dated Reba Hart in the episode Safe Dating, he and Reba broke up when she discovered that he cried just like his son; Dylan Hewitt. Sadie Owens'' Reba accidentally made a date with this homosexual woman before she knew of her sexual nature, this is mostly due to the fact that Van Montgomery had told her that Reba was "Super Gay". Quotes *"It's much easier to fix 'em when their not here". *"Why? Cause shut-up that's why"! *"We're Survivors". Occupations ''Receptionist'' Beginning and Ending in the episode Reba works for Brock, Reba worked as a receptionist at Brock's Dental office. She eventually quit because of Barbra Jean being her boss. ''Substitute Teacher'' In the epsiode A Mid Semester's Night's Dream, Reba worked as a substitute teacher for Mrs. Hodge, she was fired after a misunderstanding caused a parent to walk in on two of Van and Cheyenne's friends about to have sex. ''Receptionist for Eugene'' After Being fired from Brock's office, Reba was hired by Eugene as a receptionist. ''Cameron Realty'' She worked at Cameron Realty with Van until the end of the series. ''Fat Tony's Pizza Delivery'' In the episode She Works Hard for Thier Money, Reba worked with Van as a delivery man for Fat Tony's Pizza, until she quit. Trivia *She grew up in Oklahoma *The Original name for Reba Hart was to be Sally *In real life; Reba McEntire's middle name is Nell wich is also Reba Hart's middle name. Category:Characters Category:Hart Family